Chaotic Void Zack
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. Basically, this is a revamp from the old one complete with new lore and skills as well (I found the old one to be pretty... Dull by comparison to the meta-standard). Anyway, let's begin, shall we? Background *Master of the Void *Master and Old Brother of Zenia *Typically Cool?! 7★ Zack= Chaotic Void Zack Long lost brother of Zenia and the original user of Void. Born with a tremendous power to control the Void, Zack was given a task to protect Athensphere from behind the scene using his Void. After many decades of peace, his sister was born, wielding the same power as him albeit a smaller one. Jack trained his little sister to control her power so she will not be devoured by Void, yet before it was finished, a madman broke the peace that Zack already protected. Unknown to his supervision, Zenia was targeted by that madman and by knowing it too late, Zenia was taken and experimented into something that he no longer knew. Angered and devastated, he fought that madman only to lose him in the end. With the last power that he had, he banished himself to the Void so that his power cannot be used along with Zenia as well but the attempt was failed and Zack lost his life. While Zack was meeting his end, the madman transformed him into a black gem that was later used as Zenia’s core of power. |-|7★ Obsidian Core Controller (Sphere)= Defense Penetrating Sphere: 30% Boost to All Parameters, Add Ignore DEF effect on all allies for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts, Hugely Boost Spark Damage and BB ATK, Raise Stats Parameters to 150.000 & BC Fill during Spark. *''100% Ignore DEF effect on all allies when 10.000 damage dealt, 100% Boost to Spark and 200% Boost to BB ATK, 2 - 3 BC Fill during Spark'' Specialized Orb that was created by Gazia. Intended to make Zenia's Void to be useful for him, but in the end, the Void was unstable for her body and the Void that always opened from her is very dangerous as it can shred anyone into pieces. The orb was created from the fragments of her old brother but it was never fully tamed as it was dangerous to experiment. Left with little choices, Gazia makes a new one based on this orb potential. The orb was tossed away but it was never be found again, presumably the original power still alive somewhere within the Void and calling that orb from the Void itself, thus making Zenia's Void became unstable. Statistic Units: 7★ Zack: Chaotic Void Zack Stats 7★ Zack: Chaotic Void Zack Skills 7★ Zack: Chaotic Void Zack Leader Skill: Dark Shifting Void 60% Boost to All Parameters, 40% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Type, Hugely Boost BB ATK and Spark Damage when HP is above 50%, Greatly BC Fill during Spark & Slightly chance to evade attack.. *''200% Boost to BB ATK, 120% Spark Damage, 2 – 3 BC Fill during Spark, 10% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Controller of the Void 30% Boost to All Parameters when Obsidian Core Controller is equipped, Add BC Fill during Spark for 3 turns on BB and Add Probable Spark Critical for 3 turns on SBB & Probable chance to evade attack.. *''2 – 3 BC Fill during Spark, 30% chance to deal 50% extra Spark damage, 10% chance to evade attack'' Brave Burst: Destroyer Stance: Black Matter 30 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP) and 30 powerful Dark attack on random foes, Add 1 turn of Probable Status Reduction and Ailments effect to attack for 3 turns, Hugely Boost BB ATK & Boost All Parameters relative to HP for 3 turns. *''200% + 700% HP/Base Max HP, 20% chance to decrease 30% Status, 15% chance to inflict random ailments, 300% Boost to BB ATK, 30% Boost to All Parameters relative to HP'' Super Brave Burst: Shifting Stance: Dimensional Storm 40 powerful Dark attack on all foes and 20 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relative to remaining HP), Greatly Boost All Parameters to all allies and Dark Type for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns & Probable chance to evade attack for 2 turns. *''200% + 800% HP/Base Max HP, 180% Boost to All Parameters, 120% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Type, 130% Spark damage, 10% chance to evade attack'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Extinction Phase: Closed Rift 60 massive Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB ATK and Spark Damage for 3 turns & Enormously chance to evade attack for 3 turns & Enormously Boost Max HP to Self. *''2500% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 400% Boost to All Parameters, 600% Boost to BB ATK, 300% Spark damage, 50% chance to evade attack, 100% Boost to Max HP'' Quotes 7★ Zack: Chaotic Void Zack Summon Quote: "Are you seeking to control me? Just like that man?! ...Fine! But this time I will be watching you." Fusion Quote: "I don't like this fusion system, reminds me of that experiments... However I will accept it in order to controlling my power and kill that man once and for all." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Zack - Chaotic Void Zack Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Catastrophic Voic Zack |-|Sphere= 7★ Obsidian Core Controller (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Obsidian Concrete, Obsidian Dust (2 Pcs), Void Chunk (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: Obsidian Core Shift